Silence is Golden
by XxMutexX
Summary: Link was born mute, but has attended public school since he was taught how to sign and write. He meets Zelda, who also knows sign language, and she agrees to translate for him. They form a close bond, and Link discovers that he has feelings for her. Modern Highschool AU Zelink
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is Golden  
>Chapter 1<strong>

_**A/N- So this is new. I decided that maybe I should take a break from the still sporadically updated OOtS for this. This is coincidentally, my first Legend of Zelda story, first AU (and modern AU) and first story to fully use cannon characters as the main characters. Soooo uhhh good luck me?  
>I will not have a particular update order, but this may get updated more often as I will not have to be caught up in a show in order to write it. So yeah.<strong>_

_**Link**_

* * *

><p>People always say that children should be seen and not heard. However, people see children who cannot or will not talk as an anomaly, disabled in a way. People veiw me as such, as I was born mute.<br>When I was born, I did not scream. I have not said my first words yet, either.  
>I was five when I began learning sign language with my parents, as a way to communicate with them. Although I got lucky, and am still able to hear, I must either write everything down on paper, or sign everything.<p>

After I finished learning the basics of sign language, up to the third grade level, my parents insisted that I go to a private school specializing in kids who have lost or never had visual or auditory senses.  
>I insisted that I go to a normal school like the other kids in my neighborhood. So they taught me to the first four years I attended public school, it was hell. I had no friends, and the teachers pitied me.<br>Then, in middle school, some members of a school club came to me and asked me if I could teach them sign language, as their leader, Zelda, who knew sign language as well, would not.

Saria, Malon, Mido Ruto, and Midna were their names. I held mini classes after school for them, and eventually, Zelda began attending. We would talk in sign language, and she agreed to be my translator so that I would not have to carry around a dry erase board everywhere.  
>With her becoming my voice, her brother, Sheik and another boy, Kafei started talking to me.<br>That was in middle school, two years ago. Today is the first day of our junoir year, and today is the first time in three months I will be able to see most of them.

* * *

><p>Zelda and Sheik, however, ended up moving into the apartment next door in order to help me out, after my parents left me.<br>I get out of bed and look at the clock. It's only five thirty. Deciding to hop into the shower, I grab the clothes I am going to wear today. After a half an hour, I get out and get dressed, and eat breakfast.  
>Seven o'clock comes, and I open the apartment door, quite literally running into Zelda and Sheik.<p>

'Fancy meeting you here' I sign, looking at them both.  
>Sheik is the first to speak, not knowing sign language, asks Zelda to translate.<br>"He said 'Fancy meeting you here,' Sheik. Maybe if you payed attention to the lessons I tried giving you, you would know this," She says, signing everything out of habit.

Today is already off to a great start, I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence is Golden  
>Chapter 2<strong>

_**A/N- Happy fucking New Years guys. Here's to hoping that this year doesn't suck as much, eh? Somehow I got this chapter done somewhat quickly (by my speed) so yeah. I hope all you guys had a very happy holiday season, and blahblahblah. I will say one thing though- I AM going to make changes to chapter one so that you guys will understand better what is in my head for this story. I guess that I was in a rush to write at the time, as it was like, 6:30 AM when I wrote it, so yeah.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link<strong>_  
>Zelda and I continue to sign to each other while walking out of the apartment complex, and Sheik's complaining begins.<br>"So, you guys are just going to let me sit here, bored as always, and have a silent conversation? I mean, Link, I understand your silence, but for Naryu's sake Zelda, at least translate him for me!" He whines, and I roll my eyes while signing something to Zelda quickly.

She nods and turns to Sheik, expertly navigating the halls of the building, and speaks. "Link tells me to tell you to quit your goddamn whining. And you should DEFINATELY learn sign language, you lazy bum!" she says, punching him on the shoulder lightly and jokingly.

Sheik looks towards me, asking for confirmation that I did say this, and I shake my head, signing to Zelda to tell Sheik what I actually said.

She sighs, and translates correctly this time. "What Link ACTUALLY said was that if you want to converse with us, learn sign language so that your poor sister doesn't have to act like she is talking to herself. But he really is right,"

'Of course I am right,' I sign to her, opening the exit of the building.

We walk in silence, not signing untill we get to the bus stop, where we can barely sit down before the biggest asshole in the school walks up to us.

'Oh shit. Not Ganon,' I sign quickly to Zelda, who looks up at him. The gorrila of a man barely looks at us before he starts speaking

"Hey mute asshole, what's up?" He says in his annoyingly deep and menacing voice. "Oh wait, you can't fucking talk. Probably from swallowing too much as a kid, right?"

I roll my eyes, and sign to Zelda precisely what I want to say before she translates, and I warn her not to say what she truely wants to say.

"Link asks if that is how your voice got so scratchy and deep, because with all the jokes you make, you obviously have some experience in the matter. He also notes how much of a dickbag you are today," She says with an expert amount of cold cruelty in her voice.

The insults do not faze Ganon, as he looks down at me just before the bus arrives. "For someone who cannot speak, you sure do talk alot of shit. You are really fucking lucky that this is a school day. I will end you eventually," He says before walking off again, most likely skipping school.

We get on the bus, and I sit next to Zelda as always, who quietly gets sucked into the world of fiction novels. I stare at her without realizing it, and I barely have time to look away before she looks up at me.

For the first time, I find Zelda as beautiful.


End file.
